


my love, id do anything for you (for your body)

by Anonymous



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: no
Relationships: no - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	my love, id do anything for you (for your body)

**Author's Note:**

> tw//rape, abuse, kidnapping, death, revival, necrophilia, muscle relaxants, overstimulation

* * *

Will hummed as he looked over Mason's broken, naked body. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. All caused by Will. It had been a lot of fun too, Will would do it all over again if he could. He couldn't though, Mason was already about to die and so the boy wouldn't start screaming like he had been before, honestly Will wouldn't even be surprised if the boy was used to that type of pain now.

Will paused in his steps, having previously been heading to leave and let Mason die slowly. He'd just had a wonderful idea. 

Mason was already about to die and maybe, just maybe, Mason would cry a little bit if Will raped him. It had been a while since Will had been able to fuck anyone. His gaze turned back on Mason, looking at him significantly closer than he had been before. The boy was knocked out but clearly in pain, his face scrunched up slightly, and he was limp. 

Will smiled a little bit and headed over to him. Will headed towards Mason's ass, spreading him so that he could see his hole. It looked way to tight for Will to fuck him with no prep, he'd just end up hurting himself that way. So, he'd have to stretch him a bit before fucking him.

Will sighed and licked two of his fingers, shoving them both in at once. Will relished in the way that Mason whined very quietly. It was better than nothing. 

Will didn't hesitate to start scissoring Mason, opening him up. Will growled when Mason started squirming slightly. It wasn't enough to dislodge Will's fingers, obviously, but it was annoying and so Will reached up and grabbed Mason's hair, yanking it back and forcing Mason to both stop moving and arch his back.

Will could see the tears streaming down Mason's face, even with the boy unconscious. It only served to turn him on more.

After a few more seconds of scissoring Mason with little to no difference, Will decided, fuck it. He still had muscle relaxants from when he had first kidnapped Mason and he was still fighting Will.

So, after giving the drugs time to work, Will took off his own pants and boxers. He lined himself up, hands on Mason's hips, and thrusted in, bottoming out immediately. Will groaned, despite using muscle relaxants Mason was still plenty tight which was probably partially because the boy was very much a virgin.

Will shivered in delight when Mason started to sound like he was sobbing. Will started thrusting in and out slowly, picking up his pace. 

Eventually Mason came, probably still unconscious, but Will had yet to finish and so he kept pounding into Mason.

Will wasn't sure when it happened but eventually Will noticed that Mason wasn't moving or breathing, or anything really. He stopped momentarily to reach up and feel for Mason's pulse.

There wasn't one.

A small part of Will was screaming at him to stop, that rape was going pretty far but necrophilia would be passing so many different lines.

Will ignored it and kept pounding into Mason, eventually cumming inside of him.

Will kept using Mason's dead body as a cum bucket for the next two days before deciding that it wasn't nearly as fun anymore. And so he was going to dispose of Mason's body. Key word: was.

It just so happened that Will remembered that Sam, someone he used to be friends with, had given him a book on revival when they were younger. And so Will spent an hour looking for that book and then another three hours reviving Mason. 

Mason, revived, was in just as poor of a state as he was when Will had fucked him to literal death and Will wanted his fun to last just a bit longer than before. So Will nursed Mason back to very imperfect health. 

Mason was healthy enough that Will could fuck him as much as he wanted and not kill him. Unless he overdid it, of course.

And so that's how it went. Will fucking Mason relentlessly and using him as a cum bucket and Mason sobbing for hours on end. 

(By the end of the second month Will rarely accidentally killed Mason, although sometimes he'd do it on purpose. Just for fun.) 


End file.
